Liquid crystal display has some defects including high energy consumption, low response speed, small visual angle, low color conversion ratio and low contrast, etc. due to its limitation in display principle. Thus, there is an urgency to develop a new display technique to provide better viewing experiences. The electrowetting display technique emerges as required, which is considered to be a new generation of display technique capable of replacing the liquid crystal display in the future because the electrowetting display possesses advantages of higher black/white reflectivity, high color conversion ratio, high contrast, large visual angle and fast response and so on.
The electrowetting display technique is a technique of inducing the change of pixel by controlling the flow direction of the surrounded liquid by virtue of controlling the change of voltage. In the electrowetting display panel, as shown in FIG. 1, a baffle wall 6 is disposed between a upper substrate 2 and a lower substrate 1 which are arranged opposite to each other, wherein an ink 7 is filled between each two adjacent baffle walls and a salt solution 8 is present between the upper substrate 2 and the ink 7. Currently, SU8 photoresist having hydrophilicity is generally used as the material for forming the baffle wall. In the electrowetting display panel, a hydrophilic underlying material 4 and a hydrophobic underlying material 5 are formed sequentially above a base 3 of the lower substrate 1. In order to form the baffle wall 6 and provide a good adhesiveness to the baffle wall 6, the currently conventional method for fabricating the electrowetting display panel includes the following steps: forming a hole in the hydrophobic underlying material 5 of the lower substrate 1 by using mask exposure and development processes; providing a SU8 photoresist having hydrophilicity in the hole so as to make the bottom of the baffle wall 6 to be formed on the hydrophilic underlying material 4, such that the adhesiveness between the baffle wall 6 and the hydrophilic material of the hydrophilic underlying material 4 is enhanced, which preventing the occurrence of stripping due to insufficient adhesion.
It can be seen that an additional pass of exposure and development has to be conducted in order to form a hole that makes the baffle wall having hydrophilicity directly contact the hydrophilic base, which doubtlessly increases the steps of the process for fabricating an electrowetting display panel and increases the complexity of the fabrication, and raises the fabrication cost accordingly.